


Some Legends Are True

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coma, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Mute Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Why did Frisk climb the mountain? What was up there that was so important for them? Well, let's find out what set our adorable protagonist on their journey through the underground!





	1. The Legend

_Frisk sat in their bed, a book in their lap, their sheet covering their legs, the sky shining with stars out their window, and the soft glow of a lamp on top of their nightstand next to their bed. They were waiting patiently when their door opened._

_“I'm sorry, Frisk, the dishes took longer than I thought.” Frisk smiled as they held up the book from their lap. The person gave a soft chuckle, “that book again? Don't you want something different?”_

_Frisk puffed their cheeks and shook their head. Quickly their hands wove into motions in the air when the person chuckled again. “Alright, alright I know, your bedtime, your rules.” They sat down on the bed and pulled Frisk into their arms and then giving Frisk a raspberry on their neck followed by multiple kisses to their face causing the young child to giggle. Finally after all the fun died down Frisk settled next to the person on their bed as the person opened the book and began to read._

_“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell. The Seven Great Mages then grew a mountain over their seal. But one of the Mages put in a way that the Monsters could be free again. The Mage felt that the punishment was too great and so wished to help in some small way. It was even said that this Mage was so filled with compassion that they grew a magical flower on the mountain that could cure any illness and heal any wound. However, legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.”_

_The person closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. “Okay, that's enough for tonight, time for bed.” They climbed off the bed and started to tuck Frisk in but the rambunctious kiddo motioned their hands again. “I don’t know why the Humans and Monsters were fighting, sweetie", more motions, “I think it's more of a story, people couldn't explain a lot of how the world works so myths and legends were born.” Frisk pointed out the window and motioned again. “I do believe that these stories and legends about the mountain were created because it is dangerous, these are the type of stories that tell you that you need to stay away. Maybe when you're older and technology is better we can all climb that mountain without a care in the world but for now the mountainous paths are very dangerous and hikers really do go missing, only experts who know what they're doing can traverse those paths.” They leaned forward and kissed Frisk on the forehead while tucking the sheet up to their chin. “Goodnight, Frisk, I love you.”_

_Frisk made a motioned reply which made the person smile, they turned off the lamp and left the room. Waiting a few minutes Frisk took a flashlight from under their pillow grabbed the book and dived into their sheets. A small silhouette appeared underneath the blankets as pages turned again._

* * *

_The beeping of the heart monitor quickly became white noise as Frisk sat by the hospital bed. A familiar book sat in their lap. Talking could be heard outside the room's door._

_“Is there any other relatives they can stay with?”_

_“No, no one…”_

_“And you can’t—”_

_“Doctor, I live across the country, I'm here because my sister is currently fighting for her life, my other sister is gods knows where and both my parents have passed on, I don't know what to do…”_

_Silence. “I suppose we'll call child services—”_

_“Wait, wait", with a heaving sigh the second voice continued, “let me speak with them and I'll see what I can do but…I'll see what I can do.” Footsteps were heard walking away when the door opened and a man with short brown hair, brown eyes behind a pair of black framed glasses, a white buttoned up shirt and black slacks with shiny black shoes walked into the room. They sat next to Frisk, for a few minutes neither spoke then, “how much did you hear?”_

_Frisk made a motion, “everything, huh…” The man looked at Frisk, “you know I would have you stay with me but—”_

_Frisk made some rapid hand motions and the man gently grabbed their hands. “I know…I know…To be so far away, I know you don't want that but at the same time I don't want you to be put into some sort of foster care. Frisk, the doctors don't know when or if she'll wake up.” Both glanced to the figure on the hospital bed, tubes and wires connected to flesh and machines. Under it all, a woman with the same brown hair as the two occupants in the room but eyes closed and chest moving up and down the other indicator of life._

_Frisk started to tremble as tears leaked down their face and they threw themselves into the man’s chest. He gave a sigh and rubbed their back, “we’ll figure something out, I promise…I'll go grab us some food from the cafeteria, I'll be right back.”_

_Frisk sat there for what felt like forever, they looked up for a moment then down to their at the book. Their eyes were drawn out the window toward Mt. Ebott…Then back down at the book again. Frisk opened the book to the passage, ‘this Mage was so filled with compassion that they grew a magical flower on the mountain that could cure any illness and heal any wound.’_

_Many people said the mountain was haunted and the disappearances were all too real but if the legends were true…_

_The man returned to the room with two Styrofoam boxes, “I wasn't sure what you wanted but I got us both burgers with fries so if that's okay we can—” He looked around the room, “Frisk?” He went out to the hallway, “Frisk!” He ran to the nurse's station and started asking around and for help._

_The book laid next to the bed on the page that read, ‘however, legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.’_


	2. Determination

Frisk looked over the edge at the town below as the sun rose in the distance. How long has it been? How long did they spend fighting Chara's influence? How long did it take for them to finally return to the surface?

Frisk watched as their new friends soaked up the sun for the first time in hundreds of years, especially Asgore and Toriel, everyone else hadn’t lived that long but grew up with stories about the surface.

Toriel asked if Frisk had some place to go, they answered “yes", but also replied that they needed Toriel’s help. There was no magical healing flower, but there was healing magic!

* * *

Two weeks since the Monsters came to the surface, two weeks of being fenced off, two weeks of dealing with the local government, the police, the Army, and the Federal government. Frisk sat at a table with some of their friends playing cards when the tent flap opened. The one who opened it was an older human man in uniform, his black beret over his short graying hair and his face clean shaved with a hint of a 5 O’clock shadow.

“Frisk", he called out, “you have a visitor…”

Everyone was looking at the young ambassador, who could it be? In walked a man they were very familiar with, a man with short brown hair, brown eyes behind thick black frames, but his hair was messy and bags were under his eyes. His usual neat white shirt and dress pants were disheveled and his black dress shoes were scuffed instead of shiny.

Yes Frisk knew this man even though he currently looked like hell. They bolted towards him and the man responded by dropping down and squeezing Frisk in his arms.

“Thank God, oh thank God you’re okay!” His eyes shut as a few tears escaped. He kept muttering “thank you, God” over and over again then after a few relieved minutes he pulled Frisk back and held them by their shoulders. “Frisk, what were you thinking running off like that?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! What was going through my head?! You could’ve gotten hurt or kidnapped or worse!” He pulled them back into his embrace, “don’t _ever_ do that again, I will ground you for life if you do…” 

Frisk pulled back and started to sign, saying how sorry they were but they wanted to help. The man gave a sigh, “Frisk…I know you love her and I know you want to help but…” He gave another sigh, “you can’t just run off like that.”

Frisk again sign out that if they had told him what they had planned then he would’ve tried to stop Frisk from climbing the mountain. “Well of course! The mountain paths are dangerous and people go missing!” His eyes softened, “I could’ve lost you.” Frisk again apologized, they really didn’t mean to cause such trouble but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“Excuse me", the both looked up to see Toriel standing nearby twiddling her fingers, “I'm sorry to interrupt but…Are you…Frisk's father?”

The man stood up, “oh no, no, I uh…” It seemed that he just noticed that others were in the tent, Monsters were in the tent. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, “I'm uh…” She was tall like really tall. Her white fur looked soft and well kept, two short horns popped at the top of her head and lastly the cute goat like ears that frame her face. Frisk nudged his leg as if to say, ‘don’t be rude'. “Sorry, it’s just…” He put out his hand and his back went stiff, “Matthew Sanders, I'm Frisk's uncle.”

Toriel smiled and took his hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, I'm Toriel, does Frisk lives with you?”

“No, Frisk lives with my sister.”

“Your sister is their mother? Is she here as well?”

“Uh no it's…” Realizing he was still shaking her he awkwardly pulled his hand back to his side, “it’s a long story.”

“we got time, bud", Matthew glanced over at a short skeleton in a blue parka, black track shorts with a white line on either side, a white shirt underneath the jacket and…pink fuzzy slippers? “it’s not like we’re going anywhere.” The skeleton leaned his cheek on his hand (Matthew assumed male from the sound of its voice) and placed his cards down.

“PLEASE REGALE THE TALE OF HOW THE SMALL HUMAN ESCAPED YOUR SIGHT AND CAME TO THE UNDERGROUND !” Another skeleton spoke, this one much taller and…Matthew wasn’t quite sure what he was wearing…A costume?

Frisk pushed their uncle forward to take a seat. “I suppose trying to get the full picture of the situation would help.” He sat down followed by Toriel and Frisk sitting in between.

“Well uh, to start off Frisk doesn’t live with me I live on the other side of the country. Frisk actually lives with my sister who's Frisk's aunt but about a month ago my sister was in a car accident and now she’s in a coma.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I came here because, of course she’s my sister and Frisk is my family too, then one day while we were visiting my sister Frisk just disappeared on me. I called the police and we had local searches…I was so worried then we hear about your emerging from mountain and a child that matched Frisk's description. It took awhile for the military to do a background check to make sure I wasn’t lying and thankfully everything checked out.”

Frisk tugged on his sleeve then started to sign excitedly gesturing towards Toriel. Matthew’s eyes widen, “healing magic?” He looked at Toriel, “can you really do such a thing?”

Toriel modestly blushed, “well I can heal with my magic.”

Frisk smiled wide at their uncle, “you do know that it could take months or even years to get your friends integrated with society.” Frisk puffed out their cheeks and signed towards him, “Frisk, I can’t just take this case! My law firm has to review it and then approve. Maybe if had my own firm, but I—” Frisk started to rapidly sign, their expression tight with determination, they kept going but then their hands started to shake and drops of tears began to fall until they broke down. Matthew looked at Frisk with shock at first but when they started to cry…

Matthew watched as Frisk’s shoulders shook, they were trying so hard not to sob but failed as hiccups would come and go. The brown haired man sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “I'll make a few calls, try to rally some support…If my firm won’t take the case…” He gained a determined look in his eyes, “I think I know a few that would!” He stood up and headed for the entrance of the tent, “excuse me, I have a few calls to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's not taking so long to update but thanks for putting up with me.
> 
> Love you guys, hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm being bad by writing another story but right now Guardian Angel is kicking my ass but to my readers who are patiently waiting, thank you for your patience and yes the next chapter is coming soon. 
> 
> For readers who found this story, thanks for checking it out and I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Be on the look out for the next chapter, same bat hour, same bat channel!
> 
> (Wondering if maybe that reference is too old for y'all)
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!! HIGS AND KISSES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
